Marry Me!
by toxicPocky
Summary: AU. Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma are engaged to be married. But are they able to handle what most adults cannot? [rewritten] DISCONTINUEDfor the moment
1. Noodles Anyone?

**Marry Me!**

Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I only own this story.

Chapter One: Noodles Anyone?

Winter is a season marked by its chilly nights and frozen lakes. When one thinks of winter, one thinks of snow. Little frozen flakes of water clinging to your hair and eyelashes. Fireplaces come to mind and the smell of apple cinnamon; eggnog and maybe misiltoe.

Something that does not enter one's mind when one thinks of winter, is the possibility of traveling half a mile to one's mailbox.

Kazuma had definently not thought about the frigid factor that was included in his trudge to the mailbox. He simply had not expected it to be so cold outside. He sighed to himself and stuck his hands further into his kimono for warmth. '_I really should have brought a coat or something._' He thought as he shivered from a gust of wind that had uncaringly decided to blow his way.

Kazuma took a turn and came into sight of his mailbox, and what a glorious mailbox it was! '_Oh thank goodness._' Kazuma walked rather quickly to said mailbox and scraped of the thin layer of ice that had formed over the contraption the night before. He sighed in annoyance while taking out his mail. '_Bills, bills, bills._' He thought as he flipped through the white envelopes. Then he came across a rather interesting, and quite unexpected letter addressed to himself. He quickly opened the white envelope and scaned it's contents thoroghly.

"Oh my," He chuckled to himself, "I had almost forgotten. Kyo is going to be in for...quite a surprise."

-

-

Kyo paced back and forth in Kazuma's kitchen.

"What is taking him so long to get the freaking mail!" The orange haired boy screamed aloud. He had been waiting for a mere fifteen minutes, "I'm so hungry!" but hunger makes for an impatient teenager. Kyo's stomach let out a loud gurgle proclaiming to all present that it was empty and in need of serious food fullfillment. "Oh forget it! I'll just make dinner myself!" Kyo stomped over to the cupboards and searched for anything that was edible. '_Shishou never has anything good to eat here._' Kyo thought to himself as he scanned the various packages of Ramen Noodles. '_Are you kidding me?_'

Kyo thought of himself as quite a good cook. If he was provided with the adiquite neccesities with which to prepare a proper meal, he was assured that it would be quite good. But not good could come from Shrimp Rame Noodels.

Being in a state of complete starvation, he roughly took a package of the despised Ramen Noodles and a clean pot from the sink then filled it halfway with water. After completeing the small task, Kyo set the pot on the stove burner on high and waited for the water to boil.

"This is boring..." Kyo mumbled as he left the kitchen, not able to stand standing still. He stomped over to the living room and slumped down onto the couch, flipping on the television.

"As you can see this mother elephant is herding her child-"

Kyo switched from the discovery channel. He hated educational crap, it was too boring.

"And in other news-"

"Boring." He complained at the television, as if saying this would persuade the television to put on something more entertaining. However; all it had to offer was reality t.v. shows, re-runs of old television series, and news.

Since the television was holding absolutely none of Kyo's interest, he decided to go into the kitchen and check on the pot of water. He walked over to the pot sitting shamelessly on the stove burner and peered in at the water.

It looked just as it had looked when he poured it in there only moments ago.

Not boiling.

Not even a little bubble.

But still he watched. Hopeing that maybe with his eyes, he could will the water to boil faster.

The force was strong with this pot however, it refused to be turned.

It remained silent and unmoving.

And not boiling.

'_Why does it seem like now that I'm watching the water it takes longer to boil?_'

"A watched pot never boils Kyo."

Kyo turned to see Kazuma standing in the kitchen doorway, tiny snowflakes clinging to his hair and shoulders. His hands were hidden in his kimono for warmth, and his nose was red just at the very tip from the cold outside. Kyo would have made a remark about this, however; he was to angry to do so.

"Jeez! Shishou, what took you so long to get the mail! You've been gone for almost twenty minutes!"

"My apologies Kyo, I was reading some of my mail." The man smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table, placing the letters out before him.

"Heh, don't you always only get bills in the mail Shishou?"

Kazuma laughed, "Yes that is the case most of the time, but today I got a letter from an old friend and I stopped to read it before I came home."

"Keh, whatever. So what was the letter about?"

"Oh nothing much." Kazuma said in his usual calm voice. "Just old friends reminiscing about the past. But you might want to make more then just one package of those noodles Kyo. We are having a guest over for dinner."

-

-

'_Okay Tohru, this is it. Your big day. Today you meet him, the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with._' The young girl's determined smile fell from her lips and was replaced my a look of complete failure.

"Oh this is never going to work. Who am I kidding! I'm only fifteen for crying out loud, I'm not ready to be married!" Tohru looked again to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had come in the bathroom for some private time, and to give herself a pep-talk. Though, she was doing very well, she felt more down then ever. She ran her pale fingers through her dark hair. Looking back up at the mirror Tohru saw her solem reflection. Her long hair lay plainly around her shoulders. Two simple green bows where tied atop her had. Plain brown eyes stared back at her. _'Who would ever want to marry me?'_ She questioned herself. "I'm so ordinary."

Trying one final time to cheer herself up, Tohru smiled brightly at her reflection. Though the smile did not reach her eyes. She ignored this, thinking it was good enough, and headed off to catch her train.

'_Well Kyou Sohma, I hope your more prepared then I am to enter into this compainionship._'

-

-

"What! But Shishou all we have to eat is damn Shrimp Ramen Noodles!" Kyo yelled.

"Watch your language Kyo." Kazuma scolded.

Kyo's frown increased.

"And besides, I don't see a problem with Shrimp Ramen Noodles. As long as its not burnt it's good." Kazuma smiled in his seat at the kitchen table.

If Kazuma didn't want the food to be burnt, then Kazuma wouldn't be making it. He was a terrible cook.

"AARRGH! This is so stupid!" Kyo yelled even louder then before and turned to check on the noodles and grudgingly add more to the pot. "Well, can you at least tell me who this guest is?" His words came out through gritted teeth.

"…It's a surprise.' Kazuma stated then got up and left the kitchen.

"Hey Shishou! Wait what do you mean it's a surprise!" Kyo called after his master but got no response. He growled and got back to stirring the noodles.

-

-

"Okay, well I guess this is the place." Tohru said nervously. It wasn't a long train ride, as she had rather hoped. Her aunt had been more than happy to have a reason to get rid of her, and Tohru was hoping to have more time to herself before her life became someone else's.

She took a deep breath as she looked at the long forest path caked in snow._ 'It most have snowed here earlier.'_ She thought vaguely, and with one last longing sigh Tohru took a step forward. Clutching only one bag to hold all of her belongings, she began to head toward the house of Kyo and Kazuma Sohma...and her future.

-

-

Kyo's brow was furrowed as he placed a lid on the finished noodles. He had a bad feeling about the guest Kazuma had invited over. Something just didn't feel right. Aside from the fact that Kazuma refused to tell Kyo who it was.

'_It sure as hell better not be Shigure, or that damn Yuki._' Kyo thought angrily to himself. He couldn't stand the old hentia, or his pretty-boy cousin. _'It better not be them.' _Kyo's anger grew as he indugled more in the idea that it **was** Shigure and Yuki coming over. He plopped down on the couch and just sat there. '_Who else could it be?_'

-

-

All to quickly Tohru Honda came in sight of a small quaint house with a straw roof. Though the straw could barely be seen under the immense amount of snow piled ontop of it.The house was surrouned by trees, trees that had all too long ago lost their leaves. Now they stood rigid and bare in the freezing cold. Tohru felt much the same. She had nothing to offer but her self, and she feared that all she was, was a leafless tree.

She had no idea what to expect, and coming face to face with the residence of her future husband nearly petrified the poor girl to stone.

Tohru glanced one more time at the slip of paper in her hand. It had on it the address and direction to the place of residence of Kazuma and Kyo Sohma.

She was in the right place.

Tightening her grip on her black leather bag, she took in a deep breath and put on a determined face. Slowly she took one step towards the house. Then another and another, and before she knew it she was closer to the house then she wanted to be. She wanted to run, to turn around and run away from all of this. But her mother told her never to run away from her problems, and that was who Tohru was doing this for. She was going through with this arranged marriage for her mother. '_It's what you wanted mom, so I will do it, even if it kills me._' Putting aside her breif moment of faulter, she raised her hand to the door and prepared to knock.

-

-

Kyo sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that night. It was becoming quite an annoying habit. The silence was adding to his annoyance. He could help but sigh in utter frustration. Kyo scowled up at the clock. It was quarter to six.

'_Wonder when this guest of ours is going to show up…_' Kyo thought with mild curiosity. But upon thinking of the possibility that it might be Shigure, the curiousity fadded in a minute to be replaced yet again by annoyance.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Kyo, there is someone at the door." Kazuma's voice sounded off from somewhere nearby. "Go ahead and answer it, it must be our guest." His voice was getting closer to the living room. Kyo guessed that his master must have been upstairs.

Kyo obediently went to go open the door, and reaching for the handle he prayed to the heavens that he would not see Shigure on the other side.

Pulling back the door, he was shocked to see his prayers answered. Though he wouls have to question the method..

There stood before him a girl looking to be about his age holding only a simple black leather bag. She wore a pale green button up sweater and a white dress shirt beneath that. Despite the winter weather, the girl wore a plain skirt of blue. Pale legwarmers occupied her legs, and simple white shoes occupied her feet.

She looked like she had stepped out of a Precious Moments magazine.

"Konbawa," the girl bowed deeply, "My name is Tohru Honda." She looked up at Kyo and smiled brightly at him.

"Um…I'm Kyo." he said awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyo-san." And the girl bowed again.

"Kyo is fine."

It was at this moment that Kazuma decided to enter the room. He had brushed all the snow from his hair and off of his kimono. His nose was no longer red and he looked quite presentable.

"Ah, I see you have already met our guest." he said to Kyo while smiling at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Y-yeah, we just introduced ourselves."

Tohru bowed to Kazuma. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sohma-san. I am Tohru Honda."

"Please come in Honda-san. It must be freezing out there." Kazuma ushered her inside his home. "Here," Kazuma gestered toward the leather bag clasped in the girl's pale hands, "Let me take that for you."

"A-arigato Gozaimasu." Tohru smiled kindly at the man.

Through out this whole interlude, Kyo was finding it very odd that Kazuma and the girl, Tohru Honda, were just introducing themselves. _'Wasn't he expecting her?' _Kyo looked over to his master, then to the girl. _'So why are they acting like they've never met before?' _Then the words, "Your room is upstairs." caught his attention and he finally took note of her leather bag that was sitting innocently on the floor next to him.

"Wait." Kyo said.

Kazuma and Tohru turned to look at him expectantly.

"She's not, she's not going to be staying here. Is she?"

"Yes of course Kyo, she is your wife after all."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So how do you like the re-write? Good? Bad? Reviews are apprciated, so is constructive critisim. And if you notice any spelling errors please point them out. Do not be afraid to speak up. Flames are not welcome, but are tolerated.

Enjoy the re-write.


	2. Marriage Then straight to Bed

**Disclaimer** Fruits Basket is not mine to own. It honorably belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I only own this fic.

Chapter Two: Marriage then Straight to Bed

"M-m-my what?" Kyo spluttered out.

"Your fiancé Kyou." Kazuma repeated.

Kyo glared at him. '_He's messing with me right?_'

"Gomenasai Kyo-san, I thought you were aware of this arrangement. I've known about it since I was a small child." Tohru bowed deeply. "I am sorry."

Kyo looked at Tohru but said nothing to her apology. Instead he turned, angrily to Kazuma. "How long have I been married to her!"

"Since birth." Kazuma stated plainly. Kazuma had to admit, it wasn't the best way to bring the matter up to Kyo. He was well aware of Kyo's temper, but he was also quite curious to see the look on the young boy's face when he was brought to knowledge of the situation. It was priceless. _'I am defienetly going to have to call Shigure and tell him about this later.'_

Kyo was speechless. His mouth moved several times in up and down motiont, but no words came out. He looked much like fish, Kazuma almosted expected bubbles to come out from his mouth. Annoyed with it all Kyo just threw the spoon he had used to stir the noodles with (and had unknowingly carried with him to the living room) half way across the room and yelled all sorts of curses before running up to his room, leaving a shocked Tohru and an amused Kazuma standing alone in the entry way.

"Well, Honda-san would you like some Shrimp Ramen Noodles?" Kazuma smiled kindly at the girl, trying to assure her that all was well.

"H-hai." Tohru cast a worried glance in the direction in which Kyo had stormed off to. "Will he be alright? Kyo-san seemed very upset..."

"He'll be fine. Kyo has a bit of a temper, but he's harmless. Though, I'm afraid his reaction is my fault. I hadn't told him at all about his engagment. Actually.." The older man scratched the back of his head, "I had actually forgotten about it. I received the letter from your aunt a few minutes ago, so really there was no time to prepare him.

"Oh.." Tohru said, casting one last worried glance in the direction of the stairs before heading into the kitchen.

'_Well mom, this didn't go exactly as I thought it would but..at least I know now that things around here will be anything but boring._'

Kazuma pulled out a chair for Tohru to sit down in and she thanked him kindly. He then handed her a bowl of hot noodles and took the seat across from her. "I know the house isn't that big, but I hope that you will enjoy it here none the less.

"Oh no! I think you house is very nice!" Tohru exclaimed. "I like it a lot." She smiled her classic Tohru smile.

"Well thank you very much." Kazuma smiled at her and took in a bit of his noodles, "Your room is up the stairs and the second door on the right, the first is the bathroom so feel free to use it anytime you like. You will be living here after all."

Tohru slurped down some of her noodles, very femine like of course. "Thank you Sohma-san."'

"Please, Kazuma is fine." He chuckled.

"Kazuma-san."

"Fair enough." And the two quietly began to eat there supper.

_'I wonder what Kyo-san will be eating.'_ Tohru thought worrying about the carrot top. _'I bet he's hungry.'_

"Um, Kazuma-san?"

"Hai?" Kazuma looked over at the girl.

"Wont Kyo-san be hungry? Shouldn't I bring him some of these noodles?"

"You're too kind Honda-san. With the way Kyo acted, he shouldn't be allowed dinner tonight."

Tohru held a look of pity for the boy. _'This must be quite a day for him mom.'_

"And besides, he's probably to upset to eat."

Tohru nodded and they finished their meal in silence.

-

-

Kyo lay on the roof of Kazuma's house staring up at the night sky, admiring all the stars. The crisp winter air was cold, but it was vast. It allowed Kyo to openly vent his anger and relieve some of the pressure building up inside. He was definently upset. His anger made him forget about his hunger, which he was glad for, because if he did think about it he knew he would be starving.

'_How could Shishou do this to me!_' his mind screamed. '_I'm not ready to be married, I'm only sixteen for crying out loud!_' He sighed and ran his fingers through his orange hair. '_What am I going to do..._' Kyo left the question hanging. '_Certainly that Tohru girl doesn't want to be married, she didn't seem to thrilled about it downstairs. Maybe if I just talk to her we can convince Kazuma, and whoever else conjured up this dumb arrangement to reconsider._'

Kyo sat up and looked back up at the sky. '_I'll have to wait till tomorrow, its to late tonight._' He yawned and stretched.

"Guess I'll just go to bed." Kyo sighed and climbed off the roof and back inside. He stopped by the kitchen to see if Kazuma was still up, it wasn't very late after all. But all the lights were out, so Kyo assumed that the man went to bed. He walked over to the pot of Ramen Noodles still on the stove. He lifted up the lid and took in the aroma of the noodles. Not the least be desirable. Kyo decided it best to go to bed without anything to eat. It was never good to eat before slee anyway. _'I'll just have a big breakfeast tomorrow.' _He thought lazily as he climbed up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kyo realized he was actually pretty tired. He was anxious for the comfort his own bed awaiting him brought. A good nights sleep. _'Mayber I'll wake up and all this would have been a horrible dream.'_ Kyo was so tired by the time he reached his room that he didn't even bother to turn on the lights and change. He just walked over to his bed and plopped face down onto its surface. '_Ugh what a day._' Kyo pulled back the covers and slipped beneath them. He turned over to face the wall and---

"AHHHH!"

"What the hell!"

Kyo was face to face with the last person he wanted to see...

His wife.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-san! I must've gone to the wrong room, I was just so tired that I guess I forgot where Kazuma-san said my room was I didn't mean to go to your room! Gomenasia! Gomenasia Gomenasia! Gomenasai!" Tohru wailed as she franticly waved her hands in front of her very red face.

"It's okay just shut up!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well that shall be then end of chapter two. Sorry if there is any mistakes or if it seems a bit rushed at the end. I am very tired... XO yawn


	3. Bound To Be Tangled Up

**Disclaimer** I don't own Fruits Basket. I could never be that talented.

Chapter Three: Bound to be Tangled Up

Tohru woke up early the next morning. It was barely five a.m when she arose. She sat up slowly, at first unaware of her surroundings. Then, after glancing around the room a few times, she remember the events of the previous night. She was living in a new house now. She was living with her soon to be husband, and her soon to be father-in-law. At this thought she sighed very heavily. _'I am not prepared for this..' _Tohru yawned and stretched her arms back behind her head. Then, after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gathered up a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her and making sure that it was locked. _'I wouldn't want another embarrassing encounter with Kyo-san.'_ She shook her head at her foolishness. Glancing up at herself in the mirror, she realized how tired she looked. Tohru tried to smile, hoping that it would distract attention from the dark rings from under her eyes, but it didn't help. _'Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night.'_ Then turning on the shower she removed her self of her clothes. Standing by the shower, Tohru tested the water with her hand waiting for it to heat up. When it had reached her desired temperature, she hopped in. As the warm water hit her face and rolled down her naked body, she couldn't help but let out a grateful sigh. The warm water was so realaxing. Tohru could have stayed in the shower forever. She decidely balled up her fist and said to no on inpaticular, "I've got too much to do! No time to relax. I have a breakfeast to make."

So she finished her shower quickly, dressed her self in a hurry and headed downstairs. Tohru had it in her head to make Kazuma and Kyo a delicious breakfast to make up for her poor sense of direction the night before.

"Guess I'll have to work on that." Tohru laughed to herself as she walked to the cupboard in search of cooking ingredients.

"Gah!" she sweat dropped at the sight of only Shrimp Ramen Noodles occupying the cupboard shelves. "Well," she sighed, "I guess I'll just have to go shopping." Tohru closed the cupboard and took a piece of paper from a notepad laying on the counter top.

_Kyo-san, Kazuma-san I'm going to town to buy something for us all to eat. _

_I want to make you two a delicious breakfast!_

_Don't worry I have money._

_Tohru_

With that Tohru quietly ran upstairs, grabbed her purse and money then left the house. All the while quietly humming a sweet tune to herself.

-

-

Kyo yawned and stretched in his bed as the early morning sun shot bright rays through his window. Kyo growled at this for he was still very sleepy and didn't want light bursting into his room, showering his eyelids and forcing him to wake up. He wanted to stay in bed, for once he wanted to sleep in. He was tired. However, the sun would not let him do this. The star of light would not let him become lazy. It was shouting at him, "Rise and Shine!" Unable to ignore it's cheerful cries, Kyo sat up in bed. While running his fingers through his orange hair all the events of the day before came back to him. He growled as he remembered being engaged. But when he remembered how Tohru had accidentally came to his room to sleep he blushed a bit. He didn't know why but it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach when he thought about it.

'_Maybe I'm sick or something._' Kyo thought to himself.

He got up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

'_Better be something other then those damn noodles._' Kyo thought bitterly. Though he knew there was nothing else.

When he entered the Kitchen he saw Kazuma hunched over the counter.

"Shishou what are you doing?" He said, his voice smothered in sleep.

"Tohru's gone." He mumbled.

"Who cares." Kyo grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I care." Kazuma turned and gave Kyo a sharp look. Kyo gulped. He hadn't meant to make Shishou angry, it was merely too early in the morning for him to care about anything in general. Had Kazuma said: "Meteroites are falling to the earth!" Kyo still would have replied as: "Who cares." But he had made Kazuma angry, and he was fully prepared to except his wrath.

"She went to town to get food in order to fix the **both of us** breakfast." Kazuma stared him down.

"Oh.." Kyo felt a bit like an ass.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?" He looked at Kazuma.

"I want you to go find her."

"Who said she's lost!" Kyo jumped up.

"Well she just moved into the area last night and I doubt she can find her way through the woods let alone through town."

"But why do I gotta do it!"

"Because she's your wife!" Kazuma shot back.

"Fiancé.." Kyo grumbled as he headed upstairs to change his clothes.

-

-

Tohru had been walking down various paths through the woods telling herself she knew exactly where she was going. She looked nervously around her as something in a nearby bush moved. She gulped and kept walking. '_It's fine, really. I know where I'm going. I have and excellent sense of direction._' Her thoughts traveling back to the night before, she decided to take that last statement back. She was terrible with directions. Even without directions she was terrible. She was always getting lost when she was younger. It made her mother worry sick.

_'Mom..'_

Absorbed in nostalgic thoughts of her mother, Tohru payed no attention to where her feet were taking her and she clumsily tripped over a tree root.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell face first to the forest floor. "Owie…" she moaned as she looked at the cut on her knee. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I am lost.." she sniffed. "I-I have no idea where I am and Kazuma-san probably never g-got my note and wont know w-where to find me. " She said as tiny salty tears began to trickly down her face. "H-he probably thinks-s I ran away! And then no one will c-come looking for me, I'll be left all alone in the woods for weeks just rotting away b-because I d-d-died of starvation…" she began to sob. "And Kyo-san wont have any b-breakfast…"

-

-

Kyou sighed as he walked through the woods searching for any sign of Tohru. '_This is so stupid…how come I hav to be the one to look for the dumb girl? Shishou can just as easily go out and look for her himself._'

_**Because she's your wife!**_

Kazuma's words sounded loud and clear in his head, ringing through his brain like a bell.

"Oh brother.." Kyo ran his fingers through his hair. He had no idea where to begin looking. Tohru could have been anywhere. _'Hell! I might even get lost trying to find her!'_ Then he heard something, it sounded like… "Crying?" Kyo ran toward the sound.

'_Probably that dumb girl. Crying cause she fell and hurt herself._' Still Kyo ran faster toward the sound, secretly hoping she was hurt too bad.

He picked up his pace as the sound of the crying began to get louder, indicating that he was closer to its source. Kyo pushed through some bushes and literally tripped over Tohru.

"Ahh!" he yelled, rolling onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Tohru cried out.

Kyo looked around for Tohru and noticed that she was awkwardly tangled up in his legs.

"Eheh heh heh." Tohru laughed nervously and waved hello.

Kyo's face turned bright red. Had anyone come walking by at that moment they would have thought something very very wrong was going on. "Just get off of me!"

"Oh sorry!" Tohru apologized. The two of them became very flustered at their current disposition, and in attempts to become untangled, they ended upin and even more embarrassing position than before. Now Kyo was sprawled over the ground and Tohru on top of him.

"Ummmm…." Tohru blushed. "I don't think this is really working."

"I can see that!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru laughed a bit, "Just hold still a little while I try to get up." Some of her hair was caught under Kyo's shoulder so it was a bit difficult to become untangled without bumping each other's heads or pulling out some hair. It was really quite a scene.

"Why do you have such long hair anyways!"

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I just never thought of cutting it." Tohru apologized.

"Whatever just, lets get outta this mess."

"Right."

And finally the two became separate once again! Kyo brushed some dirt off of his light blue jacket. "Well jeez that was annoying." He grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to make breakfast for everyone…" Tohru finished sadly.

Kyo looked over at the girl, seeing her saddend face made him feel bad for being so harsh.

"Look it's no trouble so stop apologizing already. If it's that important to you I'll walk you to the damn store to get some food." Kyo said.

Tohru looked up at Kyo with a big goofy smile on her face. "Oh really! Thank you so much Kyo-san!" Without really thinking (which definitely wasn't a first for her) Tohru ran toward Kyo and gave him a big hug.

Kyo blushed and said, "Um…your welcome?"

Tohru blinked and realized what she had done. She quickly let go of Kyo and apologized.

"Whatever, let's just go." Kyo pointed in the direction of town and began walking. Tohru skipped happily, yet still somewhat embarrsed, after him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. I had to post this as a whole new story, because I was too tired to figure out how to edit the chapters. So now all my beautiful reviews are gone. T.T Also, my computer is being very idiotic and just randomly closing out of things. Annoying. Anyways, hope your enjoying the re-write.

toxicPocky


	4. Grocery Shopping is a Date!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fruits Basket. It wonderfully belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I only own this meaningless fic.

Chapter Four: Grocery Shopping is a Date!

Tohru and Kyo walked the wooded path in silence. Because it was winter, not a single animal was out to make a sound, so the silence seemed deffening. Tohru desperately wanted to start conversation, but had no idea what to say. Every now and then fragments of words or memeories would pop into her head, but all seem meaningless and pointless to talk about. She sighed mentally. '_What is there to talk about!_' Putting on a determined face, Tohru pulled her fists up to her chest. She was **had** to find something to talk about. It was driving her mad, and in her determined state Tohru began unknowingly walker faster. Soon she had gained both speed and distance and was further away from her escort then ever intended.

"Hey!" Kyo called out to her.

The girl said nothing.

"Hey, Tohru!"

Still nothing, she only kept walking, rather power-walking at full speed ahead.

'_What the hell?_' Kyo thought to himself. He ran up beside the girl and saw the determined look on her face and couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! Tohru! Are you okay?" He yelled just to make sure she heard him.

The girl whipped her head back to look at him. He froze at the sight of her angered face.

"There's…nothing to talk about!" She screamed.

The two just stared at each other. One in exasperation and the other in just plain shock.

"..." Kyo was speechless. He had no idea what to say to that. He knew girls liked to talk alot, but for it to be this important..it seemed a little weird to him.

Tohru blinked and seemed to come out of her rash state of mind. When she realized what she'd said, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She said between giggles. "But I j-just realized how strange I must've sounded to you!" She clutched her stomach she was laughing so hard.

Kyou put on a cooked smile and scratched the back of his head. "You did look pretty weird." This made the cute girl laugh even more, cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut in laughter. Seeing Tohru laugh made him want to laugh too, so he joined in. And he felt much better afterwards.The laughter seemed to lighten both of their moods. Kyo had never allowed himself to he so light-hearted around anyone but Shishou. It seemed qrong in way, since he barely knew Tohru. But then, it seemed almost natural to want to open up around her. That thought scared him. He didn't want to become vonerable. Kyo glanced over at Tohru's smiling face. _'Some how I don't think she'd hurt me.'_ But one can never be too carefull..

The rest of the walk to town was mildly quiet. Bits of conversation were scattered throughtout the small journey. None to serious, none to personal. Just simple notations about the weather, or the scenery. Small talk. Simple words of the vernacular that stopped either of the two from becoming too intimate with converstaion.

It was secretly driving Tohru crazy. This was her future husband standing beside her. She wanted to everything about, about his past, about his hopes for the future. She wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite food. What kind of movies did he like? Did he watch alot of television? She wanted to ask all these questions and millions more, though she was afraid to sound like some dating game show. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with the person beside her, she wanted to know who he was. _'But then I guess I guess I have my whole life to find out.'_ It was both a comforting and scary thought.

Tohru glanced up at Kyo. He had a blank look on his face, just staring at the path ahead of them. Though, his crimsion eyes seemed to be elsewhere. A slight wind ruffled his orange hair, and Tohur noted that he looked nothing like his father, Kazuma. _'He must look like his mother..'_

"Hey," Kyo snapped her back to attention. "We're here."

Tohru took her eyes from Kyo and looked on in awe at the scene before her. She didn't know that the town would be so big, and so crowded. There must've been twenty different stores all built right next to each other. And all their windows were decorated in a wintery beauty. _'How pretty!' _Tohru thought how she'd like to just walk along the side walks and just look into all the store windows. They all looked so beautiful to her. People of all shapes and sizes ran along the side walks. Mothers calling after their children, babies screaming for their mothers. A small boy cried as he let go of his balloon and watched it float off into the sky. All of them were bundled up for the cold weather. It looked to cosey.

"Sugoi," Tohru sighed, "It's so huge."

"I don't know if it's that impressive." Kyo grumbled.

"Well I'm sure glad that your here with me Kyo-san!" She smiled up at the boy, "Or I'd be lost in a second in a place this big."

Kyo 'hmph'ed at the remark, as an over-sized truck wizzed passed the two of them.

"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed in surprise and grabbed Kyo's hand.

The small guester surprised Kyo more then the truck. "Come on," He said as the **DONT WALK** sign blipped to **WALK**.

They walked across the street hand in hand. Kyo tried to ingnore the tingling sensation Tohru's hand left on his, while Tohru was blush perfusly at the contact. _'Ah, my face feels so hot!'_ She put her free hand up to her face. _'I wish I would stop blushing.'_

Upon entering the grocery store, Tohru was granted her wish. Kyo let go of her hand and the blush subsided some what. Although, Tohru found herslef missing the hand that made her face so hot. _'I guess I should be careful what I wish for.'_

"So what'd you want to get?" Kyo asked, but Tohru didn't seem to be paying him any attention. She apperantly thought her feet were very intersting because she kept staring at them. "Hey." Kyo bopped her on the head, "I asked you a question."

Tohru quickly brought her head up, "Oh right!…What did you ask?"

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I asked, what did you want to get for breakfast?"

"Oh! Well, what do you like Kyo-san?"

"Anything but Shrimp Ramen Noodles."

Tohru giggled, "Okay."

* * *

**Authors Note: **There is a bug bit on my hand and it is really itching me. scratches at it thoroughly Alright well, it's about 3 in the morning so I should probably get to bed. I have a dentist appointment at 3 p.m today. But I can't stop writing! Ah, I'm finally into this boring story..

byebye


	5. Surrounded by Vegetables

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fruits Basket, the spectacular manga belongs to Natsuki Takaya. And I loved the way she ended the series, absolutely beautiful.:)  
I would like to thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them alot. As I was reading over the first chapter I noticed some very dumb spelling mistakes. -- Gomenasia, it was late so i was typing very awkwardly and very fast.  
Okay, go read the story.:)

* * *

Chapter Five: Surrounded by Vegetables

The walk back to Kazuma's house was a bit more difficult then the walk to town. Mostly because Tohru and Kyo now had to walk up-hill through shin-deep snow. This might not have been so difficult, but now the two teenagers hand their hands full of and abundance of very heavy grocerey bags. Kyo was carrying the brunt of the weight. He may have been a punk, but he was a gentleman as well. He wasn't about to let poor Tohru carry the majority of their groceries. But still..'_Why the hell did she have to buy so much food?!'_

Kyo grunted as he readjusted the bags in his right hand. "It's going to take us forever to get back home." He complained.

"Gomenasai," Tohru grunted as her won share of the groceries began to slip from her grip. She forcibly held onto them tighter. "I just wanted to be sure we had enough to eat for breakfast," The bags in her left hand were slipping. Tohru decided it might be better to have them on her shoulder, so she hoisted them up. "Lunch," Now the bags in her right hand decided they might as well slip too. Her hands were starting to get numb from the cold, and it was also snowing again. "And dinn-" Before she could finish the last of her sentence, the bags in Tohru's right hand slipped from her grip and fell into the unyeilding snow at her feet. All sorts of vegetables were scattered across the ground, and some of them proceded to roll down the hill. "Oh no!" Tohru cried as she tried to chase after the runaway vegetables.

"No, Tohru wait!" Kyo called after her. But it was to late, the clumsy girl had lost her balance on the slippery snow covered hill. There was almost no time to react. One minute she was screaming at the vegetables to come back, the next she was screaming in shock as her feel flew out in front of her and she fell straight on her backside; and all of the rest of the groceries went with her. They flew high into the air above Tohru, spreading out like a mess in the sky above her. Had she not felt so bad for dropping all their food, she would have laughed at herself.

Kyo set down his bags and carefully ran down the hill after the fallen Tohru. "Jeeze Tohru, are you okay?" He asked kneeling down beside her. She didn't look at him. She only looked up at the sky with disappointed eyes.

"Hai.." She answered sadly.

Kyo looked on at her, at the snow in her hair and the little flakes that had blown across her face, sticking to her eyelashes. She looked so serene laying in the snow, almost like a sad angel. "Well I tried to stop you. I knew you shouldn't have run down the hill like that. I mean what kind of idiot runs down an icy hill after vegetables anyway." He finished harshly.

"Gomen..Gomenasia." Tohru sniffed.

Kyo looked up at the sound. She was crying. Little tears were trickling down her face and landing sorrowfully in the snow beside her face. She embarrassingly tried to wipe them away.

"I guess I wasn't thinking.." Another little sniffle. "I just didn't want to loose any of the food we bought." Then looking around her she said, "But I guess now all of it's wasted."

Kyo wanted to apologize, but he wasn't one to admit defeat. "It's not wasted." He said, trying to cheer her up without apologizing. "We can just wash off the vegetables and stuff when we get back to the house."

Tohru sat up and looked at the scattered vegetables before her. "I suppose so.."

"See, problem solved." Kyo stated curtly standing up.

"But the eggs..they're all broken." She pointed to a yellow gooey mess about a foot from where she sat.

_'Ew.'_ Was the first thought to enter Kyo's mind. The eggs definently looked disgusting with their gooey mess sinking into the snow. "Well I don't like eggs anyway." That was a lie, but he had a feeling if he told Tohru he liked eggs, she would have felt bad for breaking them. "And Shishou doesn't like them either." He added to the lie. "Yeah, he hates them actually. We never eat eggs."

Tohru looked at him with her big tearful eyes. Kyo thought she almost looked like a sad little puppy.

"Oh." She cast one more regretful look at the smashed eggs, then she righted herself up and looked back at Kyo. "Well we should get those vegetables before some animal does."

"Tohru."

"Nani?" The girl turned to look at him.

"It's winter, all the animals are hibernating."

"Oh, right."

* * *

**Authors note:** Extremely short chapter. I'm sorry, but this was never in my original one so..I really didn't know what to write.  
Demo, please tell me what your think! 


	6. High School and Marriage Don't Match

**Disclaimer** same as it was in all the previous chapters.

Chapter Six: High School and Marriage Don't Match

Tohru and Kyo entered the house covered in snow, shivering with very red noses. Both were extremely exhausted from the trudge up the long path to Kazuma's house, and also from their skirmish after the runaway vegetables. Kyo considered persuading Kazuma to move to a house closer to town so he wouldn't have to trudge through half a mile of snow just to get there. He decided against it however.

"Oh my." Kazuma said as he set his eyes upon the two travelers. He quickly grabbed a bag from each of them and ushered them inside. "Come in and warm yourselves up a bit. I'll make some tea."

Kyo scoffed at that, "Just make sure it's not burnt."

Kazuma gave no recognition that he heard the snide remark. He hurried off into the kitchen without another word. Tohru and Kyo followed after to put away the remainder of the groceries. Kyo put his share of bags away fairly quick enough, knowing exactly where to put each and every one of the items. Tohru on the other hand was having a slightly more difficult time figuring out where things went. She stood in the center of the kitchen clutching very worridly to a jar of peanut butter. She couldn't decide if it went in the cupboard next to the sink or in the one near the door. _'Or maybe he puts it in that big pantry next to the refrigerator..'_ Kazuma was busy making the teas, so Tohru didn't want to disturb him by asking, and Kyo was putting away his share of gorceries. To be honest, she was a little afraid to ask him.

Kazuma noticed her worried look; however, and called for Kyo to help her.

"Nanda?" The orange haired adolescence asked turing to look at Tohru, "Oh." He finished, figuring out the situation easily enough. He walked briskly over to Tohru and took the peanut butter from her hands. His fingers grazed lightly against hers as he did so, he noticed neither this nor the faint blush that was now evident on Tohru's cheeks. He walked over to the big pantry next to refrigerator and placed the peanut butter inside. "That's where we put that." He explained. Then grabbing the rest of Tohru's groceries, "These too." And he placed the various items inside the pantry as well.

"Gomenasai, I will remember that from now on." She smiled kindly at Kyo.

"Whatever."

"Here's your tea." Kazuma announced as he set the cups down on the table. Kyo and Tohru sat down and greatfully took gulps from their warm beverage.

"Mmm!" Tohru said with her eyes shut, savoring the flavor, loving how it warmed her body right up. "This tea is delicious Kazuma-san!"

"Why thank you." He said taking a seat at the table and sipping his tea as well. "It's not too bad if I do say so myself." He took another sip from his cup.

"Yeah it's okay." Kyo complimented to the best his stubborness would let him.

The three sat around the table sipping their tea quietly. No conversation was needed for the silence was not awkward. They were each simply enjoying their tea and eachother's company. Tohru looked around at the two gentlemen beside her. Yes, despite Kyo's rough exterior she knew he was a gentleman. Though she doubted he would like hearing such a compliment. She had stayed only one night at the Sohma house, and Kazuma had made her feel so welcome. _'He's such a polite man, mom. I know you'd like him very much.'_

"So Honda-san," Kazuma spoke.

"Hai!"

"When would you like to take your entrance exam?" He placed his cup to his lips and took another sip of his tea.

"As soon as possible." The young girl exclaimed. "What school will I be going to?"

"The same one as Kyo, Kaibara High School."

"Oh really?" Tohru exclaimed once more, staring cheerfully at Kyo. "Wont that be fun Kyo?"

"Oh yeah, it'll be real fun letting everyone know I'm engaged." He mumbled the words, not realizing the grave effect they were having on Tohru.

"Oh..." She looked down cast at her tea cup. "I forgot about that part. I guess being engaged in high school isn't really a very cool thing."

Silence flooded the room, and this time it was very very awkward. It was almost suffocating, pressing down on all of them. It was astonishing how quickly the atmosphere had changed in the room, and all because of a few mumbled words.

"Well," Tohru said perking up a little but still sounding mildly melancholy. "I'm going to go upstairs and finishes unpacking the rest of my things." She stood from the table, teacup in hand. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Kazuma-san for the tea." She bowed her head slightly and placed her cup in the sink before heading upstairs.

* * *

Tohru lied about having things to unpack. She had done all of her unpacking the night before. In truth, she did not have much to unpack to begin with. It only took her about five minutes to get herself settled. She hated herself for lieing, but she needed to get out of that room. _'It was so suffocating in there.'_ Such an awkward silence, Tohru could barely stand it. It wasn't that what Kyo said offended her, it scared her. She hadn't really thought about what life would be like if she were to go to school with her betrothed. If people found out...the implications alone would be disasterous. Kids being kids, they would most likely tease them. But Tohru thought that things might get much worse. How much more pressure would she be under if the whole school found out about the marriage? _'Maybe I'm just worrying too much.' _She plopped down on her futon. _'If Kyo-san and I don't say anything to anyone, then they wont find out.'_

Tohru leaned back on her elbows and sighed heavily. "Oh mom, I wish you were here." She turned her head towards an old picture frame placed beside her bed. Tohru reached out a pale hand to grab the object. She held it gently in her lap, as if it were porcelian and at the slightest movement the whole thing would shatter to pieces. Tears started whelling up in her eyes as she stroked the face held in the picture. It was of a women with short blonde hair holding up a peace sign with her right hand. She had a smile on her face that made one think she was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

_Gomenasia:/very sorry Arigatou Gozaimasu:/polite way of saying 'thank you' nanda:/masculine form of "what"_

**Authors Note:** Sorry, ended on a kind of sour note there. I've been in a bit of an angsty mood lateley. But such the the melodramatics of teenage life. Enjoy the story. And thank you so very much for the reviews!


	7. No way in Hell

**Disclaimer **Fruits Basket is a copyright of Natsuki Takaya

Chapter Seven:No way in Hell

After heading upstairs to "unpack", Tohru unknowingly fell back asleep. The nap came without warning, but was very welcome. The young girl had to admit she was still tired. Even though she had went to bed quite early the night before, and also having a realitively good nights rest, she had woken up still feeling tired. So when the sleep had over taken her, it was much appreciated.

Cracking one lazy eye open, Tohru stared straight into the afternoon sun. She quickly closed her eyes again at the blinding light. Groaning, she turned on her side to look at her alarm clock. The numbers stared back at her, 12:38. The realization of how late in the day it was, made Tohru wake up immediatly.

"Gah!" She screamed while sitting upright on her futon. She hurridley tried to straighten the tangled mess that was her hair. _'I can't believe I slept this late.' _Then placing a pair of pink ribbons in her hair she headed for her bedroom door. _'I should have been doing something more productive then sleeping.'_ She scolded herself, feeling ashamed at the same time. _'Kazuma-san will think of me as a burden.'_ She headed for the stairs peaking a glance at the ajar door down the hall. Kyo's room. She breifly wondered if he would be downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greated by silence, save for the ticking clock in the living room. The tense atmosphere of the morning had left, and was now replaced by a quiet peaceful one. Tohru liked that feeling better. She hated for things to be awkward. She always tried her best to make those around her happy. However most of the time, she felt as though she was not succeeding.

"Ah, so you are finally awake." Kazuma smiled as he greeted Tohru by the stairs.

The girl almost screamed in surprise, she hadn't expected the man to appear so suddenly. "Y-you knew I was asleep?" She asked shakily.

"Well I got a little bit worried after you spent so long in your room. I had Kyo go upstairs and check on you." He picked up a random piece of trash by the stairs and balled it up in his hands, preparing to throw it out later.

Tohru paid no attention to this. Her mind was fixedly focused on Kazuma's last sentence: _**I had Kyo go upstairs and check on you.**_

_'He saw me sleeping?'_ Her mind reeled, _'I hope I wasn't drooling or anything.'_ Then thinking about it, she became thoroughly embarrassed. _'What if I __**was**__ drooling?! Oh I must have looked so stupid!'_

"I hope he didn't wake you." Kazuma smiled, unaware of the small turmoil raging on inside the young girl's head.

_'I __**wasn't**__ drooling.' _There, that made her feel better.

"He didn't did he?" Kazuma asked, thinking Tohru silence meant something other then she was lost inside her own silly thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked innocently, still unaware that Kazuma had asked her anything at all.

"Kyo, he didn't wake you up?" He asked for the third time, not the least bit impatient.

"Oh no! I didn't even know Kyo-san checked on me until you told me."

"Good." Kazuma smiled and walked into the kitchen to thow out the balled piece of trash in is hand. Tohru followed lightly after.

"Where is Kyo-san?"

"At school." Kazuma opened up the cabinent below the sink and put the piece of paper in the trash.

"Oh." Tohru said with just a hint of disappointment. _'Well of course he's in school.'_ She thought to herself. _'I had hoped I'd get a chance to talk to him today. But I don't think he likes me very much...'_

"If you'd like, you could meet him once school gets out." Kazuma offered.

Tohru's face seemed to brighten at the opportunity.

"The school is within walking distance. I'll give you the directions," Kazuma smiled. "So you wont get lost."

"Hai! That would be very helpful!"

-

-

Kyo sat at his desk with his chin resting on the tanned palm of his hand. He sighed heavily while glancing out the window. Oh how he wished he was somewhere other then in the stuffy classroom. He hated school. It always felt like a cage to him. There wasn't any room to breathe. All the desks were jam packed next to one another, everyone was breathing the same foul air. It was suffocating. If Kyo hadn't been seated next to the window, he would have gone insane from the tightness of the room. The window served as his only escape. He could look out through it's freshly washed glass and into the great expanse of the sky. As he watched the clouds pass slowly by the sun, he could let his mind wander.

But his anger refused to ebb away. '_**Engaged.' **_He spat the word in his head. '_Engaged to be married.'_ Kyo's eyebrows furrowed in anger. _'I don't even know the damn girl!'_ Thinking of Tohru's smiling face somehow annoyed him even more. _'How can she be so damn happy all the time? She can't actually __**want**__ to get married. Who in their right mind wants to get married at sixteen?' _Kyo sighed and switched his chin to rest on his left hand. _'And how could Shishou forget to mention this to me? How can you forget something like that?!'_

Being so pensive made Kyo irratated. _'Well thinking about it isn't going to help anything.' _Kyo glanced up at the clock behind the teacher's head. _'It's time to take some affirmative action.'_ Then he mumbled quietly under his breath, "There's no way in hell I'm going through with this."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Every time I see the word 'escape', I want to say "Es-cop-eh!" Like on Finding Nemo.

Okay, I had read over Chapter Two again and noticed I had Kyo sitting up on the roof, only problem is..I had previously said that the roof was covered in snow. So we would have to assume that Kyo likes being submerssed in freezing wet snow. But I'm just going to say his anger melted it all away.

Ja'ne!

toxicPocky

p.s sorry for any typos.


	8. What Mother Wants

**Disclaimer** Fruits Basket is copyright of Natsuki Takaya

Chapter Eight: What Mother Wants

Tohru walked quietly but nervously down the sidewalk leading to Kaibara High. According to Kazuma's map and directions, she was getting close. Tohru looked down at the pink wrist watch on her hand. Noting the time, she picked up her pace. She wanted to be sure to get to Kyo's school early, she didn't want to miss this new oppurtunity to talk with him. _'Maybe I'll get to learn something new about Kyo-san.'_ She thought with excitment. She was anxious to get to the school. The anxiety however brought along the unwelcome nervousness. Tohru kept tangling her fingers together, trying to get her mind focused on something other then Kyo's face. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but he made her so nervous. She always seemed to make him upset, and Tohru hated not being able to please people. She worried that maybe her and Kyo would not get along at all, and that they would only fight with each. Raging a war that would rack the nerves and break the spirit. She despretly did not want that to happen. _'I know that once I get to know Kyo-san I will like him very much. I know it..' _Or maybe she only hoped she would.

She came onto the school campus just as the final bell rang. She quickly ran to the front doors not wanting to miss Kyo. She politly pushed passed all the students gladly exiting the school. Some of them gave her odd looks. Most were probably wonder why she was trying to get in the school, while everyone else was trying to get out. Tohru ignored them however. Her mind was focused on finding Kyo. She begged inside her head that he would appreciete her coming to wait for him.

It was a good fifteen minutes before he finally came out of the school. When he did exit the building, he didn't even notice Tohru standing patiently by the door waiting for him. This did not perturbed Tohru, however. The small girl nearly called out his name to get his attention.

"Kyo-san!"

Kyo turned around slowly as if in a daze. Who would be calling **his** name?

"Tohru.."

"Konichiwa Kyo-san!" She said cheefully, running up to stand beside him. "How was your day at school?"

Kyo didn't answer her at first, only looking at her with disbelief. "You...were you here waiting for me?" He asked cautiously.

"Hai! Kazuma-san gave me directions so I wouldn't get lost this time." Tohru smiled. And Kyo found himself breifly smiling back.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to have to go looking for you again." Kyo half joked as he lead the way back to Kazuma's house.

"I'll try very hard to work on my sense of direction!" Tohru balled up her fist as if to show off her detirmination. Kyo said nothing, only keeping silent and setting the pace. A somewhat brisk walk, Tohru didn't have much trouble keeping up. She remained following silently behind him, wondering what he was thinking. Soon, however, her pondering questions were answered.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked stopping and turning to look at her.

"Hai?"

"I want to ask you something.." He looked very serious, and Tohru couldn't help the little chill of fear that ran up her spin..or was that the winter air?

"N-nani?"

"Do you really.." He seemed unable to word the question properly. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tousling his orange locks. "Do you.." he looked up staight into Tohru's brown eyes. His crimsion orbs, boring holes into her face with their solemn gaze. "..Really want to get married?"

The question struck her appallingly. Tohru had not expected Kyo to ask her something so serious, and yet, at the same time she knew it was coming. She'd known since yesterday. She knew even before that. She had prepared herself for this question. But she couldn't find the words. She was so surprised, her voice had decided to leave her. She searched frantacally for it, and when she found it, her words came out hoarse and choked.

"H-hai." She swallowed the lump in her throught. "It is what my mother wanted."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry, kind of short chapter. I need to work on making longer chapters.

I listed to "Come" by Namie Amuro while I was writing this chapter. I love that song.

Ja'ne.

toxicPocky


	9. A Quiet Realization

**Disclaimer** Fruits Basket is a copyright of Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter Nine:A Quiet Realization

_**"It's what my mother wanted."**_

Kyo said nothing after that. He merely nodded then turned around to continue walking. He kept his eyes straight ahead of him, not focusing on the road, but on something else. He was lost somewhere in thoughts that Tohru didn't know anything about. She wondered if she ever would. He didn't want to get married, not to her. _'But, what kind of sixteen year old boy wants to get married anyway?' _Tohru didn't know whether to be upset or understanding. Her feelings clashed within herself in a confused battle. She at least wanted to say something, to expalin further. But no words of comfort or explination would come to her mind. While looking at Kyo's distant and cold back, she thought it best they just walk home in silence.

-

-

Tohru and Kyo entered Kazuma's house in silence as well. If Kazuma had noticed their sullenness, he said nothing of it. He greeted them happily and reminded Kyo to do his homework. He also informed Tohru that she would be taking her entrance exam in two days, and to prepare herself.

"Hai Kazuma-san, arigatou." She smiled sweetly, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was still very much lost in her own thoughts. That night she spoke very little. As she made dinner she hummed no sweet tune, and the meal passed quietly. Afterwards Tohru offered to do the dishes and clean up, but Kazuma insisted that he do it himself.

"I am quite capable of doing the dishes Honda-san." The man said politely after Tohru insisted she help for the third time.

"Hai, but I would like to help." She insisted for the fourth time.

"Well I--"

"Onegai, let me help." Tohru's eyes pleaded with him. She despretly wanted something to do to occupy her mind. Something other than the marriage, other than Kyo, and other than her mother.

"Alright, you can help." Kazuma said, noticing that the girl was in some distress.

"Arigatou Gosaimasu!" She exclaimed cheerfully, yet Kazuma was doubtful of the sincerity behind it. Throughout the chore of cleaing up after dinner however, he said nothing of it. He made simple small talk, and jokes to make the young Tohru laugh. He hoped it lightened her mood a bit. But as she headed solemnly up to bed, he feared he hadn't helped a bit.

-

-

Kyo sat sulking in his room. The wind was too cold outside, and a thin layer of ice had formed on the roof. Kyo's secret escape was taken from him by the frigid weather. So he was left to sit and comtimplate in his room. Something he didn't like doing. His mind couldn't think straight while he was locked inside. He needed to see the sky, he needed to see the stars. But he wouldn't be allowed it that night. He had to be satisfied with his room.

With a huff, he flopped on his back atop his futon.

_**"It was what my mother wanted."**_

She hadn't really said much after that. Kyo himself had been rather quiet, but he was always like that. He hadn't known Tohru for more then a day, but he guessed it wasn't normal for her to be quiet. _'Maybe it was something I said..'_ All he did was ask her a simple question, a question that was honest and unbaised. So why would that make her upset?

_**"It was what my mother wanted."**_

She had used the past-tense of the verb. "Oh," Kyo said silently with realization. "Her mother must be.."

* * *

_onegai: please. arigatou gosaimasu: polite way of saying "thank you . hai: yes._

**Authors Note:** Gomenasia! Another short chapter that barely puts us any farther in the plot line. Don't worry, next chapter will be beyond day two.

Ja'ne

toxicPocky


	10. In all Honesty

**Disclaimer **Fruits Basket is a copyright of Natsuki Takaya

Chapter Ten: In all Honesty

The next couple of days prior to Tohru's entrance exam passed exceedingly slow and with a severe silence. Tohru barely spoke a word to anyone, though she was never rude. She would speak when spoken to and always with a simple smile. The two Sohma men didn't know Tohru that well, so they didn't know whether to assume if her recent behavior was normal or not. But judging from the somewhat drastic change in her character, Kyo assumed that it was **not **normal.

She barely even looked at him, her eyes were downcast the majority of the time, which wasn't a good thing. Kyo saw her run into a wall on more then one occasion. Had her eyes been focused straight ahead of her and not at her feet, she would have seen the wall and saved herself the injury.

Kyo watched her demeanour carefully throughout dinner, watching how she gently handed everyone their plates then quietly took one of her own. He watched how she sadly took small bites of the dinner she had prepared. Kazuma would casually strike up conversation and Tohru would talk happily along with him. But to anyone watching closely, they would see that Tohru's smile never reached her eyes. And that was exactly what Kyo was doing. Even with his intense gaze, Tohru didn't look up at him. She barely said anything to him the past two days.

It was getting on Kyo's nerves. He didn't like to be ignored. He couldn't push the nagging feeling in his mind that it was **him** that had made Tohru upset. Afterall, she had mad it a point not to look at him. So it had to have been something he said. It had to have been the question he asked her that day after school. What else could it be? Either way, Kyo decided to find out.

After dinner, he waited patiently for Kazuma to leave the kitchen, giving him and Tohru some time alone. When the older man had left, Kyo quietly grabbed the dishes off of the table and took them to the sink. He then grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing the plates.

As expected, Tohru rushed over and insisted that she do it herself, not wanting to force Kyo to do something he didn't want to do.

"I want to help." He smiled breifly at her and continued cleaning the dishes. Tohru nodded and went to grab the rest of the dirty eating utensils they had used during the meal. Soon they were both washing the dishes together, Tohru would be on one side of the sink scrubbing the dishes with soap. Kyo would be on the other, grabbing the dishses she handed to him, rinsing them, then drying them off. They were moving at a faster pace then Kyo had expected. With the two of them working together, the job would be done in a matter of minutes. Kyo had to strike up the conversation, now or never.

"Say Tohru," Kyo asked wrapping a plate in a dry towell to rid it of it's wetness.

"Yes?" She asked handing him a cup.

"The other day, when I asked you if you really wanted to get married..." He chanced a glance over at the girl beside him. She had her head bent scrubbing a dish in her hand, her brown bangs hid her eyes from view. Kyo took in a deep breath and continued on with his sentence. "You said it **was** what your mother wanted. Your mother..." He was afraid to say it out loud, he didn't want to touch on a subject that would make the poor girl feel uncomfortable, or worse, hurt. "She..she's.."

"She's dead." Kyo could hear her sniffle, and he knew she was crying. _'Damn it..'_ He cursed to himself, he did not want to make her cry. "She died almost five months ago." Her tiny hand came up to wipe away the tears that were now trickling down her face. "There was a car accident and well..." Kyo could actually see her shoulders begin to shake, and he felt terrible for bringing it up. "I'm sorry to be crying like this," Tohru began, wiping away more of her tears. "It's just when you asked me if I really wanted this, I began thinking more and more of mom and how much I miss her." It was useless now for her to wipe away her tears, they were pouring down her face, her hands couldn't keep up. Kyo couldn't stand it.

"Hey," he said gently. Tohru turned her tearfilled eyes up at him, and it was all he could to to stop himself from taking her in his arms right there. Insteard he placed a tender hand on her head, "It's okay to miss her." Tohru's eyes welled up with tears as she nodded and burried her face in Kyo's chest.

"She was all I had..."

Kyo awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, trying to comfort her as best he could. In all honesty, he knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for delay on this chapter. I went to my cousins house just for the day, but then I ended up staying the night. And I had no tooth brush...Anyways. I was hoping to make this chapter longer but...I just can't seem to keep it going. You all will just have to deal with these short ones.

**Thank You For These Reviews!!!**

**missskitz**i thought that was excellent and i cant wait to read more!

**bluxlagoonxAngel412: **I LOVED IT WAS AMAZING  
PLZ UPDATE SOON  
PLZ PLZ PLZ  
PEACE&LOVE

**Fan999123:** PLEASE Update. Im begging! I'm on my knees (lol) Ok Please just update. Its very good. and keep up the great work!

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX:** I like your fic! It's been so cute so far. I can't wait for more! Please update soon! Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX

**Aelita18:** GO GO! Keep writing! I like this story alot!

**Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist:** yay! this story is so awesome! i love it so much! more more more! please update!  
KKL

Thank you all so much!! Your reviews make me smile :) and I deffinently appriciate the constructive critisism, ALOT. I don't always catch my mistakes so it's good when other people do, then I can correct them.

Ja'ne

toxicPocky


	11. Sorry not a Chapter

**This is not a chapter!**

Im so sorry that it is taking so long to update. There are just so many things going on in my life right now that I just don't have time to sit and write anymore. And to top that off, I have terrible writers block. I can't get past the first sentence of chapter 11.

I'm so sorry to all of you fans. I really want to finish this story for you. ToT

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Please don't hate me!!

-toxicPocky


End file.
